The Link: A Tale of Terraria
by Kaxopilla
Summary: Join Rob and his slimy companion as they venture through the Dweverse, a strange and incomprehensible collection of worlds that are all linked through the means of an ancient power. (Contains violence and altered canon. Also contains a goo girl. Hopefully I'll keep this story going, it's meant to be an epic.)
1. Chapter One: Death

The day I remember how I came to this place will be the day I die, I'm sure. It's been very much too long since the last time I was dully listening to music in my unkempt bed, trying to shave away the seemingly pointless days and weeks as if there was something good waiting for me. It'd be hard to say if getting here was what I wished for. I never thought I'd be in a place where death wasn't the end; A place that's an endless purgatory of chaos, corruption, and even more so, loneliness. The pain I've endured in this strange world is possibly unfathomable to someone living their day-to-day life in the 'normal' world.

I've died before, here. Like I said, it's not the end, but it is most certainly not worth the hassle. First comes the realization that your heart has stopped, or is about to. You feel disturbingly empty and cold as your blood stops flowing, bunching up at the base of your chest because it can't be pumped. Then, you see a bright light, but it's not some spiritual connection or something. It's your eyes shutting down, tunneling your now frail vision until the final flash of light. After that is when things begin to become strange.

The last I can recall, which I don't enjoy doing, I last died falling down a chasm in one of my many mining sites. Come to think of it, that's what happens after your eyesight goes. You feel like you're falling, but it's not blissful, or calming as you might imagine falling without hitting the ground to be. No, it feels much more bitter and cold. Not painful at all, really, but there's just this ache in the pit of your stomach that makes the fall unsettling. Usually, the fall lasts around 10 seconds, but it feels much longer. The first thing you feel when you come out of this falling coma is your heart pump as you suddenly reform, usually on the surface. A split second later, you notice that your lungs are empty and you can't help but take a huge breath.

Somehow, I'm not glad that I come back to life when I die. I always have to make my way back home, and the half-hour trip is usually so uncomfortable to make. Most of the time, I just sigh and scuff my feet along the grassy ground. Other times, I just kind of sit there until about nightfall, when I return with some haste. During my last trip home from one of these unsettling experiences is when everything changed; it's when I met her.


	2. Chapter Two: An Odd Encounter

**Author's Note: Please do comment on this bit. I feel that it came out rushed and just a tad incomplete. State your opinion in a review as to say 'yay or nay' to my assumption. It'll help.**

It wasn't a particularly eventful trip home up to that point; I shuffled along the ground as the warming sun graced me with at least some comfort. On the contrary, there was a slight chill to the wind that day and there were times when the clouds would cover the sun, a blue tint shadowing the ground in response. I gave a weak sigh as I checked my belongings, around 20 minutes into the trip. My coin purse was gone, but that was all that was missing, as usual. I drew my sword from its sheath, with some trouble, to see if it had been nicked or bent during the fall. Grasping the leather-bound hilt in my tattered hand, I discovered that the steel had indeed been bent from the ground's impact. Shaking my head in dismay, I dropped the blade into the grass. It wasn't broken beyond repair, but it most certainly would have reminded me of the experience. However, when I looked up from the sword, which was on the ground at that point, I saw something peculiar on the horizon. It appeared to be green, a lighter tint than the grassy hill it began to emerge from.

I was still some distance away, but I found it necessary to hide behind a nearby rock formation about twice as wide as I was, but only half as tall. I took cover behind it peeked over the dirt-covered edge. The figure drew nearer as it began to slowly descend the hill. I noticed it was humanoid in form, and, peculiarly, wearing clothes that seemed to have been made in the 'normal 'world; A white t-shirt and blue jeans.. But its skin was so odd for such a trait, as it appeared to be transparent. It drew closer, and it became apparent that it wasn't an 'it', but rather a she. Her long golden hair indicated such, but that too had the strange slimy quality to it. I then, finally, pieced it together. She wasn't human; Just another monster, she was. I reached for my toolbelt and drew a small, iron hatchet from it.

I then raised a brow at her next action. She began to chase a small blue butterfly down the hill, a gurgling, gleeful giggle erupting from her as she sprinted after it. She was getting close enough to see me, so I dipped my head down so that I wasn't in her sightline. I heard her stomping upon the grass; She was drawing closer. In response, I gripped my hatchet in hand, the leather straps around its handle letting out a light squeak. She drew closer and closer until she was finally within range. Shouting, I turned the corner and blindly dug the hatchet into the gelatinous creature before me. Her black, beady eyes opened up widely as she glared straight into mine, clearly in pain.

My teeth gritted as I pulled the hatchet back, ripping from the large wound I had put into her shoulder. She continued to stare at me with her surprised expression, stumbling back as I shoved her to distance myself. There was a pause with an even longer, uncomfortable stare.

"What are you waiting for?" I shouted. "Go on, try to kill me! I know that's why you're here, just like every other god-forsaken creature roaming around here!" I drew back slightly, gripping my hatchet. After another moment, the girl turned to her wound with a slight cringe. She was clearly in shock after what had happened, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from getting rid of her.

She then turned to me, her expression saddening slightly as some green, slimy tears rolled down her cheeks from her eyes. I wasn't going to let this break me, because I knew she was just trying to trick me. I gave a deep growl as I stepped forward, raising my empty hand. 'Wait, what?' I thought, looking down in shock at my vacant palm. I then met a gaze with the girl, who was no longer crying, but rather giving a sly grin towards me. My hatchet, to my surprise, was floating above her head. I didn't get a chance to raise a brow, as her cold, jelly fist impacted my shoulder, sending me straight to the ground. I looked up at her as she drew forward, the hatchet floating with her. I didn't assume I was going to survive the encounter.


	3. Chapter Three: Pretty butterfly!

**Author's Note: I do appreciate every view and every fraction of criticism! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and whatnot. Also, just as a note, I was going to make this longer, but I thought that this would be an interesting and somewhat humorous cliffhanger . . .thing.**

My heart began to race as I widened my eyes, her boots crunching the grass as she drew forward. It was no more than an inconvenience, dying, but that doesn't mean chipped iron to the face wouldn't hurt a lot. She loomed right over me as I closed my eyes, anticipating an axehead's cold touch. I was surprised when such an event held some hesitation. Opening one of my eyes, the other closed tightly to prepare for the pain, I quickly discovered that the girl was no longer above me. I blinked, slowly and tiredly getting to my feet.

My confusion was suddenly interrupted by the girl's bubbly giggle as I turned to her. I was extremely perplexed when I saw that she had forgotten about me and gone off to chase the butterfly again. Looking down on the ground, I saw that she had also dropped my hatchet. I picked it up and sheathed it before quietly stepping back, trying not to draw the girl's attention once more. Hurriedly, I picked up my pace, turning heel and swiftly sneaking away. I winced and froze as I heard her voice, just I was about to reach the cover of a hanging cliff's shadows.

"I'm gonna getchu!" She said in a way that I remember describing to myself as 'cuddly'. I turned back once more, seeing that she was still chasing after the winged insect. I raised a brow, and eased my posture to watch. She continued running for around a minute before she finally gave up, taking a seat on the rock I had taken cover behind.

I hadn't seen anything like her before. Well, the slime part I had seen – plenty of the damned things lurk in the caves below - but not the human part. At that point, I hadn't seen a person for around two years. Naturally, and stupidly of me, I concocted the notion that she might not have been a threat. After all, she didn't look very threatening and she didn't kill me for some reason. My heart began to beat as I slowly approached from the shade, keeping my hand firmly placed upon my hatchet's leather-bound handle. She perked her head up as she looked up at me. Her expression changed to that of a bitter passive aggression.

"Hmph," She angrily spoke, turning her head and crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm – I really am sorry. I didn't know that, well. . . I didn't know that you didn't want to kill me and whatnot and I was sc- Well, not scared, but . . ." I didn't know what to say, so I stammered out an apology. She gave a sly, content grin as I continued doing so. After about a minute of nervous rambling, she chimed in to interrupt.

"You're funny. Do you have a speech impederiment?" She said with a giggle. I turned my head, questioning her.

"Uhm . . . Impederiment?" I said, slowly.


	4. Chapter Four: Megaboomy Whatsits

**Author's Note: Well, it's here. Finally. I decided to write the chapter at 3:11 A.M. on the night of July 4th (or the morning of July 5th.) I very much hope you enjoy; Please leave feedback if you can. (I accept and will not hate you for negative feedback if it's reasonable and not really made to troll or directly insult me.)  
**

"Yeah!" She said, responding and standing up from the rock to get closer to me. I tensed my grip on my axehandle.

"It means like, you can't talk right or somethi. . ." She looked down to the ground, blinking and throwing a dumb look on her face - as if daydreaming - as she trailed off of her sentence.

"Uh-" I tried to ask what she was doing, but not before being interrupted by her chipper tone once more.

"So, who are you, mister? Did you come from the megaboomy whatsits?" She said, turning her head a little, kind of like a curious dog.

"The wha-" AGAIN, I was interrupted.

"Mister! What's your name?" She egged on.

"Uh, Bob."

"Really?" She looked at me, eyes wide with dumbfounded curosity.

"Is that REALLY your name? That's _weird _name for someone from the megaboomy whatsits." She said, again mentioning the megaboomy - yeah, you get it. Of course, I once more made the dumb assumption that I could ask her what it is without being interrupted, only managing to let out a quiet stammer instead.

"So, Mister Bob, what is this place?" She said quietly, placing the tip of her finger on the bottom of her lip in a questioning gesture.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I mean, I kinda joke to myself and call it Bobland and go aro-"

"Yawn, boring. You should talk less. Like, a _lot _less." She, somewhat rudely insisted. I had received my fill at that point, letting out an agitated, yet quiet, grumble and sheathing my hatchet to move on. It was going to get dark soon, so I had to get moving anyway. The slime girl only stared and watched as I left, not really interested in my affairs anymore, clearly. At least, that's what I _hoped_.

After about fifteen minutes of calmly walking home, I made it there. _'Just in time, too.' _I thought, given that nightfall was just beginning to occur as I got inside. My home wasn't exactly impressive to say the least. It was a small hut in the middle of absolutely nowhere that contained only a single room and the basement, where I kept all of my supplies in chests I had made myself. I remember being proud of them, despite the damned things nearly falling apart every time they were opened.

In the main room, the one above ground, there was a simple configuration consisting of a table, two usually empty chairs, and a bed in the far end of the room, against the window and adjacent to the ladder down to the basement. Tired from that day's trip, I decided to head to bed early, slipping my shoes and coat off to then plop onto the creaking bed. I gave a lonely sigh as I pulled the blanket back up, suddenly stricken with a realization: I _really _shouldn't have let that girl go. She was human, or at the very least close to it, and I hadn't talked to a human in so long.

Laying in bed, barely covered in a roughspun silk blanket, I stared at the poorly constructed ceiling in total thought, barring emotions and replacing them with cold logic: _'She could have been a threat.' _I thought. _'But she was kind of cute. . . But she also looked clumsy. Maybe she was just going to get me killed . . . but dying doesn't matter for me all that much. Does it matter for her? I'm sure it does.' _As if to suddenly say 'oh' and tack on another, useless thought before blowing out my candle and going to bed, I asked myself,

'_And what in the world is the megaboomy whatsits?'_


	5. Chapter Five: Breakfast Dissolved

**Author's Note: Chapter five, yay. Instead of 3:11 A.M., I published this chapter at ****_3:13 _****A.M. In other news, I think I relied on italics in this one too much. Please, leave a review and state what you think of both the story and my obscene overuse of italics.  
**

**P.S.: 9/20/13, I changed the ending from the two discovering that they were being invaded by Goblins. I'll save that for later.**

I groaned as I woke the next morning, stiff and sore from the hard bed's night-long discomfort. I stood, pawing at the shelf to the right of my bed with blinking, tired eyes as I slipped on my tattered shoes.

"Wha . . ." I quietly murmured with some confusion, looking up at the shelf. The candle that had previously been there was gone, as if it had miraculously disappeared overnight. Being tired and worn, I decided it was probably just another rat bent on chewing the candle wax. I went downstairs to get some bread and gelly-jam for breakfast. Honestly, putting my food in a chest downstairs was a stupid idea at the time, but it was the only way as I had to keep the smell of what food did rot from my sleeping quarters. It was especially stupid the first few times I went down there for breakfast. I _died _one of those times, and I had to hike ALL the way back home to eat a piece of stale bread.

Now with a basic breakfast of gelly-jam bread, an egg, and a vial of orange juice, all neatly assorted on a tray, I sat down at the chair and set it all down. I began to eat in a slow, grumpy manner, occasionally nodding off for a moment and getting closer to faceplanting into my food. I eyed my cup of orange juice after taking a sip from it, noticing its profound _lack _of the citrus drink. Giving a sigh, I reached for the vial next to my food tray which was _also_ gone. My confusion was met with a voice.

"So, do you want some more orange juice, Mister Bob?" My eyes widened and I slowly turned to the door. There she was, dumbly standing there and dumbly smiling, the vial of orange juice _dumbly _strewn between her runny, slimy fingers. I didn't really know what to say, being sure of whether or not to feel glad or extremely threatened. The former option seemed right, so I tried to play along with her little game. Her game of orange juice.

"Uhm," I began to say, "Uh, yes, please. I would like some more orange juice." Wow. I'd actually managed to get out a whole sentence for once. The feeling of menial accomplishment for completing such a task was completely wiped when the slime girl began pouring the orange juice onto my plate, churlishly giggling to herself. She then stepped back, still holding the orange juice vial, and dumbly smiled, as if proud of herself for ruining my perfectly good breakfast.

"Y'know what, I think it'd be best for you t-" I said, interrupted.

"Mister Bob, why're you so smelly?" She asked, setting the vial down on the tabletop. I sighed roughly in response, picking up my plate and standing up to throw away the now orange-tarnished ingredients into the trash.

"Mister Bob?" She egged on, this time a little more frustrated with my indifference.

"Because I AM, slime, er, thingy." I said, clearly annoyed. She gasped lightly, shaking her head.

"No, no, no - _SLIME THINGY? _My name's Chass, not 'slime thingy', you big dork."

"Good, whatever." I continued, walking towards the door to grab my coat and satchel, slinging the two items on quickly before exiting. Of course, Chass followed to continue irritating me.

"Are you a human?" She asked, annoyingly.

"Yes." I replied in a dull tone.

"Is that an Axe you're holding?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"What's your name ag-" I interrupted her with a loud shout of pent-up rage.

"DON'T YOU EVER SHUT THE HELL UP!?" I yelled at her, widening my eyes as they began to twitch with utter contempt.


End file.
